


Into the Deep

by Evilbunnygirl93



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilbunnygirl93/pseuds/Evilbunnygirl93
Summary: While searching a sunken fishing boat, Kai and his friends save a young prince by the name of Reita. While healing, Reita and Kai grow closer. When Reita's older brother comes to bring him back home, will Reita stay with Kai or will he go back home?





	

            Mermaids and mermen. Creatures of myths from all over the world that humans claim to always see. Yet manage to never catch. That’s because they’re hidden deep in the trenches of the sea. In the darkness of the ocean lies a bio-iridescent city filled with these mythical beings. Their tales shimmer as they swim throughout the city reefs and rocks. In the center is a large castle made of coral and shells, but the walls are as strong as steel.

            From inside a young man with dark brown hair and a silver tail swam out with his best friend. He wore silver bangles on his arms and plain silver earrings. His friend had long brown hair and a bright purple tail. He was also covered in jewels. A sapphire necklace adorned his neck, he had golden earrings with rubies in them, and golden bangles on his upper arms. On both of their back were similar swords.

            This was Prince Uruha and his friend of noble blood, Kai. They were always seen together ever since they were children. They did everything together. They schooled together, ate together, fought together, and even picked up mermaids together. Their status and looks made them pretty popular around the city. They often had to have royal guards with them as to avoid fights with other males and to help escape obsessive mermaids.

            As they made their way into town, they looked back at the five female and three male guards trailing them. Uruha nudged Kai and smiled with a nod. Kai knew what his friend was thinking about doing. They had been wanting to get away from the guards and explore a little outside the city. However because he was the prince, Uruha wasn’t allowed outside the city without a group of escorts.

            Kai turned and smiled at the guards. “Hey, we’ll be okay today. We’re wanting to go look for some dates for tonight. You guys will just scare everyone off.”

They glared at the noble merman and remained in their spot. Uruha rolled his eyes and scowled at them. “Hey we’ll be fine. Just go off and do your own thing for today. That’s an order.”

The guards looked at one another before hesitantly swimming away. Kai and Uruha smiled at each other and took off swimming.

            It wasn’t long before they were at the edge of the city. There, two of their friends were waiting patiently. Kyo, the oldest of the four was floating with his arms crossed and eyes closed. His garnet black tail glistened as he moved it. On his arms were short daggers in their hoisters. Next to him was Ruki swimming around in a circle chasing his pet squid. His bright red tail was always the talk of the people it was the only one that faded from a deep red to a bright orange. His fingers were covered in rings and three necklaces hung from his neck. The four of them swam out quickly before anyone noticed them, but dark eyes followed them. Aoi, the head of the royal guards, sighed and shook his head before swimming after them.

            The four ventured several miles out of the city before stopping. Ruki turned with an excited smile. His pet squid started swimming circles around his head.

“Okay, so Rocket said the ship was over by Shark Ridge.”

“What?” Uruha said rolling his eyes. “Yeah right. Like he would actually go out to Shark Ridge by himself.”

“He wasn’t alone. Mesha, Allania, Ace, and Vivian were there too.” Ruki said. “They all said it was a huge cruise ship with thousands of human bodies inside. The storm last week sunk it and everyone seemed to have died.”

“Ru, how could they possibly know that?” Kai asked with a smile.

“Well, let’s go find out.” Kyo spoke and started swimming in the direction of the ridge. Kai swam close behind as the other two slowly swam behind them.

            They swam over a dark empty trench and towards a desolate area. They all looked around, keeping an eye out for sharks and for the ship. As they made their way to the edge of the ridge they looked down at the bottom where they spotted a large fishing boat. It was long and broken apart, but it wasn’t a cruise ship. They swam down to get a better look at it where they found fishing nets all around it and large metal pieces that they have never seen before.

“I highly doubt a thousand people could be in there.” Ruki muttered. “Jerks. They didn’t have to exaggerate.”

“You mean over exaggerate.” Kyo said. “This is just a normal fishing boat. They sink all the time.”

“Well we’re here so why don’t we explore inside it?” Uruha said.

“We already know what’s inside.” Kai sighed. “Really what’s the point?”

“I didn’t swim out here for nothing. Let’s see if we can find anything interesting to bring back.” Uruha said and moved to an opening of the boat. His friends slipped inside behind him and looked around the broken hull. They agreed to split up to search the boat.

            Kyo and Ruki swam around to the back and reentered there. They started going through the cabin where strange items sat about. There were mugs and a table. But things like a weird soft material as long as a human sat inside square holes. Each had what looked like a name tag beside it. Kyo said that humans slept in those spots. They found books, odd jewelry, and shiny containers, but nothing that really appealed to them.

            Kai and Uruha had swam deeper into the ship after their friends had left to go to the other side. They swam in and looked inside a few different rooms not finding anything of interest. Uruha swam forward when he spot a chest in a room. Kai pushed a wooden door open and spotted the top half of a body. He froze with wide eyes. The blonde hair was floating but then they moved up startling Kai. The man’s red eyes were staring straight at him. Then he noticed something white move under a pile rope.

“Help.” The blonde gasped. Kai realized quickly than this wasn’t a human, but a merman.

“Uruha, get in here!” He shouted and swam in. He looked over the merman’s body. His tail was tightly wrapped in some of the ropes. Hooks were embedded into his scales and a big one was in his left arm. His tailfin was discolored and ripped in some spots. His whole body was covered in cuts. “Hey, what’s your name?”

“R…Reita.”

“I’m Kai. We’re gonna get you out, okay?” He said as his friend came inside. Uruha was surprised to see anything living in here. He swam next to them and they started pulling at the ropes. He started to help tug at the ropes.

“God damn it…” Uruha growled. He pulled his sword off his back and started sawing at the ropes as Kai did the same.

            Ruki picked up a necklace that had a black quartz on it. The squid swam around him and Kyo swam up next to him. He took the necklace from Ruki’s hands and swam behind him to tie it around his neck. Ruki turned with a smile. He wrapped his arms around Kyo’s neck and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. A loud bang surprised them. They looked at the side of the ship before Kyo swam to the window to look out. As he did, a tiger shark swam past rather close to the boat. He pulled a dagger off one his arm bands. He swam close to Ruki and grabbed his hand.

“We have to get out of here.” Kyo whispered. “We have to find the others.”

            Kai sawed off the last of the rope that freed Reita’s tail. Kai carefully pulled him away from the ropes. Reita whimpered at the movements as he was turned over. Kai gasped at the gashes on Reita’s torso. The blonde closed his eyes scaring Kai, but his chest kept moving so he knew the stranger was still alive. Uruha grabbed his left arm with the hook in it.

“We have to get this out of him.” Uruha said. Kai nodded and the prince grabbed the arm as Kai grabbed the metal hook.

            Kyo swam quietly as he dragged his lover close behind. He swam through and started looking around. As they moved closer to the entrance they heard an ear piercing scream. Kyo swam quickly to the door where the sound came from and swung it open ready to attack. Instead, he and Ruki were shocked to see their friends tending to strange merman. Reita was gasping out in pain and Uruha holding him down as Kai pulled the hook the rest of the way out.

“Holy shit.” Ruki gasped. They looked up at the two.

Kai looked back down to grab the hook in his fin. “I’m sorry. This is going to hurt.” Kai warned before yanking the hook out. Reita screamed out again and his eyes rolled back as he passed out.

“We have to get out of here.” Kyo said. “Sharks are swarming the boat and he’s probably why.”

“We can’t leave him.” Kai said. “Even if he regains consciousness he won’t be able to swim on his own.”

Uruha spoke up. “I’ll take the lead. Kai will carry him. Ruki you’ll have protect them if a shark gets too close. Kyo will take the rear.” He ordered.

“No way.” Kyo said. “I’ll head out first and draw them away. You guys get of here while I distract them.”

“What…Kyo…” Ruki gasped. Reita groaned in pain, and opened his eyes.

“Hey, can you hear me?” Kai asked. “We’re going to get you out of here.”

Reita dropped his head again. Uruha looked at the poor merman’s damaged body. “He needs medical attention now. We’ll go with my plan. That’s an order.”

            Kai held the merman against him as best as he could as he followed Ruki and Uruha out of the boat with Kyo close behind. They swam out into the open and looked around for sharks, but didn’t see any. They swam out quickly. Kai looked down to see blood coming out of Reita’s arm. Uruha felt off. He turned just in time to dodge a tiger shark torpedoing right him. He swung his blade and cut the side of the shark.

“Uruha!” Aoi yelled throwing a spear. Uruha turned to see the spear stab straight into another tiger shark’s head. It wiggled around before stilling and falling. Uruha looked down to see the swarming below them. “Secure the prince!”

Uruha heard Aoi’s order and guards swam around him first, then around his friends. Aoi stayed back to help fight off the sharks as the guards got them out of shark’s ridge.

            The group was soon safe from the sharks and were able to stop and rest. Aoi swam straight to Uruha and grabbed his arm. “What the hell were you thinking go out to Shark’s Ridge? You could have gotten yourself and your friends killed!”

“Aoi!” Kai shouted. “We don’t have time for this. This guy needs a doctor.”

The head of the guard looked at the limp merman. “What the hell is this?”

“He was trapped in the ship.” Kai said.

Aoi sighed. “The queen is not going to be pleased with you.”

“Aoi.” Another guard swam up to him.

“Yes, Toshiya?”

“The sharks are heading this way. We need to move.”

Aoi nodded his head. “Let’s move out.”

            As soon as they entered the city, Aoi ordered heightened security and lead the group back to the castle. Kai took Reita straight to the medical section where Kaoru took the merman from him and kicked him out. All four were then brought in front of the queen. They floated in front of her as the she swam up to them.

“All four of you have gone outside the city without permission. Risked your lives to play a game. Caused our city to be on high alert of sharks. Uruha, as the prince you of all mermen should know better than to risk your lives over something so dangerous and stupid. Kyo, as a trained fighter should have been against all of this.” She sighed. “However, you did managed to save a young merman. That does not excuse your actions however.”

They all bowed their heads. The queen swam forward and hugged her son and Kai. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She moved and hugged Ruki and Kyo as well.

“My queen!” A frail looking merman announced as he came inside.

“Yes, Shinya?”

“Kaoru sent me. It’s about that merman they brought here.”

“Is he okay?” Kai asked.

Shinya nodded his head. “He’ll be fine. Kaoru is still working on his injuries, but he should recover. That’s not why I’m here. Kaoru believes he’s identified him.”

“Well then who is he?” The queen asked. “Is he a resident of our city?”

“No my queen. His name is Suzuki Akira. The youngest prince of Coralis.”

“What the hell is a Coralis prince doing here?” Queen gasped. “Kyo, go to the sailfish and send a message to Coralis saying we have found their son.”

“Yes your highness.” Kyo said and took off.

“But…” Kai muttered. “He said his name was Reita.”

“We’ll figure it out later.” The queen said. “Kai, follow me.”

            Kai swam with the queen to the healing room where she opened the doors. The doctors inside bowed to her as she swam towards the back where she found Kaoru working on the blonde’s ripped fin. Kai looked down at the pale merman as he laid perfectly still in the giant clam. His wounds had been treated for the most part and bandaged up. His pearly white tail glistened in the light of the room. Kai knelt next to him and petted his head. The blonde’s red eyes opened up.

“Hey there.” Kai said. “How are you feeling?”

“Where am I?” He asked.

“In the Kingdom of Illumina. You’re in the castle and in the presence of the queen. What’s your name?”

The blonde closed his eyes. “Suzuki Akira is my birth name. I go by Reita now.”

“I’ve never seen a merman or mermaid for that matter with a white tail.” The queen stated.

“It’s a rare condition.” Kaoru said. “It typically weakens the body. Many with it don’t survive for more than a few months. However, some like Prince Akira here, or Reita, are lucky enough to have a full life.”

“Can you tell us what happened to you? How did you end up way out here?”

Reita opened his eyes and looked at the queen. “My sister had gone out on her own. She had gotten into a fight with my parents and ran off. I went after her, but when I found her she had gotten herself tangled up in a fishing net. I untangled her and got her out, but in the process I got myself snagged. I couldn’t free myself before I was hauled onto the fishing boat. Those creatures tied me up and threw me inside their ship. Next thing I know we hit a storm and I was thrown around my prison until the boat sunk.”

“How long were you stuck for?” Kai asked.

“I don’t know. Long enough to grow hungry and too tired to move.”

“Bring him some food.” The queen ordered a healer before turning back to him. “You’re in safe hands. We are in an alliance with Coralis. We will see that you return home once you’re healed.”

“Thank you my queen.” Reita sighed.

“Kai will help you with whatever you need.” The queen said. “Kai, you will take care of him as you are the one who brought him here.”

“Yes my queen” Kai said.

            So, Kai stayed by Reita’s bedside for the next four days as he healed. He brought Reita food, medicine, and talked to him. Learning all about the blonde’s home and outside life. How he was considered beautiful among his country for the color of tailfin. How everyone wanted to court him and how his family was being offered arranged marriages from the noble families. Kai would always listen in silence.

            Reita lifted his tail in the air for Kaoru and moved it around to show his healing. Reita looked at the rip in his fin and sighed. His tail was covered in cuts that would no doubt scar his scales. After moving around, Kaoru was satisfied and allowed Reita from his bed. The first thing he wanted to do was explore the city. Kai was happy to escort him around along with three guards following them.

            Kai watched as Reita smiled at the sights around him and at the merpeople who greeted him. They swam downtown, then up to the outer edge were they grew the foods and so on. As they swam back into the city, Kai made a quick stop at a shop. He grabbed a yellow sea flower and brought it up to Reita who blushed in return, but accepted it nonetheless.

Kai looked over at the blonde and asked. “So why don’t you go by Prince Akira?”

Reita stopped his movements and Kai stopped to turn to him. He looked sad for moment. “I was tired of being the prince. Of being seen as some ‘item’ for sell to other kingdoms. I was tired of my parents seeing me as some frail child with a sickness that can never cured. I didn’t want to be Prince Akira, stuck in the castle so that no one can harm or touch him. I wanted to be Reita, free to swim where ever the hell he wanted whenever he wanted. When I’m in that castle, I’m Prince Akira. Out here…I’m just Reita.”

Kai grabbed the blonde’s hand and smiled. “Well, I like Prince Akira. But I’m falling for Reita.”

“K-Kai…” Reita blushed.

“I love hearing you talk about your adventures outside the castle. I love seeing you smile while we swam around the city. I loved…oh I’m so sorry.” Kai gasped looking away. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Reita grabbed the nobleman’s hand. “Don’t be. I’m not uncomfortable. I rather enjoy our time together.”

Kai smiled. He squeezed Reita’s hand and led the way back to the castle.

            Every day for the next month, they would spend more and more time together. Kai became more touchy and closer. Uruha would spot them growing closer together. He would see his friend touching the blonde intimately when he thought no one was looking. One day he decided to sneak around and follow them. Aoi of course wouldn’t leave Uruha’s side and went along with him. So they followed Kai and Reita out to the seaweed fields. They hid behind a reef as they spied. Aoi pressed his body up against the young prince.

“Aoi.” Uruha snapped in a whisper.

“They’ll see me.” He snapped back. “Besides it’s not the first time we’ve been this close.”

Uruha held back gasp when the guard wrapped his arm around the prince’s waist. He rolled his eyes and looked over the reef. He watched as Kai and Reita sat there laughing, although he couldn’t hear what they were talking about. Uruha watched closely as Kai rubbed Reita’s cheek. The blonde blushed. Kai moved closer and closer until he caught Reita’s lips. Uruha watched wide-eyed as Kai moved onto the prince. Reita laid back as the brunette laid on top of him. Kai’s silver tail wrapped around Reita’s white one as they continued to make out.

“Interesting.” Aoi whispered. “They do know that Reita’s family will be here for him tomorrow right?”

“I think that’s exactly why their doing it.” Uruha whispered sadly. “They won’t be able to see each other again.”

Aoi gripped the prince’s hand. “Let’s leave them alone.”

            Reita moaned into the kiss as he rubbed tail against the brunette. He hummed pulling away. Kai rubbed the blonde’s cheek before kissing his forehead.

“I don’t want to leave tomorrow.” Reita whimpered. “I don’t want to be Akira again.”

“I know.” Kai whispered. “I want you to stay here with me.”

Reita sniffled as they hugged each other and started kissing again.

            The next day came within a blink of an eye. A carriage being pulled by two marlin and a line of merpeople entered the city. The carriage pulled up in front of the castle where the queen and her guards stood. The carriage doors opened and a young man with black hair and green tail emerged. Behind him a young woman with a blue tail exited followed by three children. Reita swam from behind the queen and smiled. The three young mermaids squealed before swimming right at him.

“Uncle Akira!” They shouted and hugged him. The young couple swam up to the queen and bowed their heads.

“I’m prince Miyavi, and this is my wife princess Melody. We thank you for taking care of my brother.”

The queen bowed her head in return. “It was our pleasure. Please come inside, you must be tired from your journey.”

            They all entered the castle and followed the queen to the gallery where they sat to rest. Melody had a couple of guards bring in a chest and made Reita follow her to another room. Kai sat off to the side and listened as the royal families spoke. Miyavi spoke of his travel on the way here was a smooth one. They explained to him how Kai took great care of the prince while he was here.

“I’m in your debt. Akira has always had a frail body since he was a child, but he always put others first. My younger sister was devastated when he was captured by those beasts. She was put at ease when we received your message.”

“It was my honor to help Re-… the prince.” Kai said happily. Miyavi caught what the noble man was about to say but before he could respond the doors opened up. Melody swam in with Reita close behind. His body was adorned with a long pearl necklace, a short pearl necklace, black diamond earrings that dangled to his neck, a silver head band with black diamonds imbedded in it, and silver arm bangles. He had silver bracelets on each wrists with chains that wrapped around his fingers. He wore a band across his face and see through top that covered his upper body. The piece seemed pretty useless, but something told them that he wore it all the time. Kai stared at Reita as he swam in, but the blonde kept his eyes down and sat next to his brother.

Miyavi smiled. “I’m so happy you’re safe. We’ll be leaving for home tomorrow morning.”

Reita clenched his fists and nodded. Their children swam around the younger prince and hugged him. He refused to look at Kai.

Kai watched as six guards swarmed Reita and followed him where ever he went the rest of the day. The only ones allowed near him were his older brother or his nieces. Kai could only watch from afar as Reita…Prince Akira was lead around in silence. Uruha grabbed his shoulder and gave him a sad smile.

            It wasn’t long before the guards were getting ready to depart. They all headed to the front where the carriage sat. Prince Akira kept his head down as he was lead out by the guards. Kai bit his lip as he watched the royal family move down to the carriage. Uruha watched his friend and turned to look at Aoi who just shook his head. The three young mermaids hopped in first then Prince Akira moved to get in, but stopped. He slowly turned and looked up at Kai with sad eyes. He turned away. Miyavi looked from his brother to nobleman. The prince moved to get in, but Miyavi stopped him.

“Is there anyone you want to say goodbye to?” He asked. Prince Akira shook his head.

“Reita.” Kai gasped. The blonde froze before turning to face him. Kai swam towards him, but the guards stood between them. Reita pushed his way past them and met the brunette halfway. They held hands and rubbed their heads together.

“Come back with me.” Reita whispered.

“I can’t. This is my home. This is where I belong.” Kai answered.

“I don’t want to leave you.”

Miyavi looked to his wife who nodded towards them. He sighed before swimming up to the two. “Akira…”

“In a minute.”

“Do you want to stay here?” He asked.

Reita gasped and looked at his brother. “What?”

Miyavi smiled. “If you want to stay here, all you have to do is say so. Our parents just want you to be happy and if you’re happy here then you should stay.”

“Miyavi…mom and dad want me to marry soon.”

“Well, I see an excellent candidate right in front of you.” Miyavi said pointing to Kai. “He seems to have caught your eye as well. If you wish to stay, just say so. I’ll give you my blessing. Our parents will understand.”

Reita smiled and turned to face Kai. “I want to stay here with you.”

Kai smiled and hugged the blonde. “Then you’re welcomed to my home.”

Miyavi pulled Kai aside. “My brother maybe the youngest of my siblings, but he is still a prince do not forget that. I will inform our parents that a potential suitor has shown up. Be prepared to come to Coralis to meet them, Kai. If you choose to take my brother’s hand in marriage then you must announce it to them.”

“Miya…” Reita whispered, embarrassed by his brother’s words.

Miyavi smiled. “You have a year, Akira, to decide if you want to be with Kai. I’ll send for you both when the time comes.”

Reita smiled. “Thank you.”

“My, oh my,” The queen said happily. “We may be having a royal wedding soon. And an excellent time to strengthen our alliance. I must say a meeting with the Coralis royal family is very much needed in the future.”

“I will let them know.” Miyavi said. “Kai, take care of my brother.”

“I will.” Kai said.

Miyavi pulled Reita into a hug and the blonde hugged him tightly in return. “Akira, stay safe. Stay healthy. Send for us anytime you want come home.”

“Thank you Miyavi. Tell everyone I love them.” Reita said.

“I will.”

They parted and Miyavi took his leave with his family. Reita and Kai held hands as they watched the caravan leave.

            Kai took Reita out to the seaweed field were they laid down in it. Reita rolled over and placed his head on Kai’s shoulder. The brunette leaned down and kissed the prince’s forehead. Reita reached up and pressed his lips against Kai’s soft ones.

            Across from the behind the reef, four figures watched in silence. Ruki peeked over the rock as his pet squid swarm around them and Kyo was up against his back. Uruha was next him as Aoi was pressed up against his back as well. They were all looking at the couple making out in the field.

Uruha smiled. “Well, next time we leave for an adventure we should all go see Reita’s home.”

“You mean Prince Akira.” Ruki corrected.

“No, didn’t you hear? He likes to be known as Reita.” The prince stated. “It looks like Kai has found a good lover.”

They looked out to see the couple rolling in the seaweed. Ruki smiled. “So Rocket says there was another ship that sunk nearby. He said it dropped near the Poison Eel Trench. Want to go explore it?”

“Sure. We can get Reita to come along this time. I’m sure Kai would love that” Uruha said.

“Only if he’s up to it.” Kyo warned.

“You guys are going to be the death of me.” Aoi groaned.


End file.
